Far Away: Yewook Story
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: Ryeowook sang pangeran sekolah dan Yesung si brandalan sekolah, mereka sama - sama saling menggagumi tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mengatakan isi hati mereka bagaimana akhirnya?


**Far Away: Yewook Story**

**Rate: T**

**Cast: Yewook, and other cast**

**Genre: Romance / Hurt&confort**

**Warning: Ooc, typo, geje,aneh, maksa, boys lover**

**Summary: Ryeowook sang pangeran sekolah dan Yesung si brandalan sekolah, mereka sama - sama saling menggagumi tapi tak ada satupun yang berani mengatakan isi hati mereka bagaimana akhirnya?**

* * *

**Kim Yesung POV**

Dia seorang namja manis yang sangat popular, dia sangat ramah kepada siapapun, wajah nya yang imut menyebabkan dia di gilai oleh namja ataupun yeoja. Sama sepertiku aku mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat kearahnya mata kami bertemu caramel indahnya membuat aku terhipnotis didalamnya, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan kontak lebih dulu. Aku memang terkenal sebagai namja dingin, urakan dan preman sekloah. Aku sangat popular di kalangan para guru, karena kerjaanku selalu dapat hukuman oleh para guru. Aku memang tidak disukai karena aku preman sekolah sedangkan dia pangeran sekolah….. konyol memang kedengaranya, karena dia lebih cocok menjadi princess karena wajahnya. aku tidak peduli bila mereka membenciku, setidaknya aku berharap dia menyukaiku, walupun itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku pernah melukai dia, kebodohanku karena gugup aku membuat dia membenciku. Dia seorang straight bukan gay seperti ku, bagaimana aku tau? Aku sering melihat dia menolak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan walaupun tak jarang yeoja pun di tolak olehnya.

Kim Ryeowook namja yang ramah terhadap siapapun, tapi dia orang yang tertutup dan rapuh. Sifat ceria yang dia tunjukan semata mata untuk menutupi luka batinya. Aku tau semuanya karena aku mencintanya.

Aku selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, bukan mauku tapi setiap aku dekat denganya jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku takut dia tau apa yang kurasakan. Aku sendiri tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana terhadanya, karena berada dekatnya membuat aku grogi.

Aku selalu berada di ruang kesehatan saat pertengahan pelajaran, pertama karena malas yang kedua karena dia selalu ada di sana, walaupun tidak setiap hari. Namanya Kim Ryeowook, dia memiliki penyakit asma yang bisa kapan saja kambuh. Aku tau semua tentang wookie. itu nama pangilan sayangku untuknya Anggap sajah aku adalah stalker, yah seorang preman yang sangat di takuti seorang stalker dari namja imut. Terdengar sangat konyol bukan tapi ini kenyataan.

Ketika kelas 2 aku dan dia sekelas, aku dan dia duduk sebangku, aku bisa melihat dia yang tidak nyaman duduk denganku, akhirnya aku memutuskan pindah tempat duduk. Inginya duduk di sebelah dia, tapi aku tak tega melihat dia ketakutan harus duduk denganku.

Berkali – kali aku mengirimi dia puisi yang aku masukan kedalam lokernya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dada karena tak bisa mendaptkan dirimu. Seorang namja manis dengan suara indah, kulit putih mulusnya.

Apakah rasa cintaku ini harus mati Ryeowook? karena dirimu yang begitu sangat jauh untuk aku rangkuh. Tolong beri aku sedikit celah untuk bisa bersamamu, karena walaupun aku seorang preman yang sangat di takuti, aku hanyalah seorang yang rapuh karenamu.

* * *

**Kim Ryeowook POV**

Dia seorang namja tampan, dengan rambut ikal coklatnya, dan lebih tinggi dari ku. Dia seorang preman sekolah, pembuat onar, tapi aku menyukainya ani aku mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini. saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku memang sedang melihat dia, tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu iris onyx kelabu nya membuat aku terhipnotis didalamnya, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan kontak terlebih dulu. Aku memang orang yang ramah terhadap siapapun, tetapi aku ini sangat tertutup. Tak ada yang mengetahui itu, diapun tidak.

Aku selalu berada di ruang kesehatan saat pertengahan pelajaran, pertama aku adalah pengurus ruang kesehatan kedua karena anemiaku sering kumat. walaupun tidak setiap hari aku menjadi pengurus di ruang kesehatan. Namanya Kim Yesung, Dia seorang preman sekolah yang sangat di di takuti oleh semua murid kecuali aku. Aku tau semua tentang Yesungie. Anggap sajah aku adalah stalker, yah seorang namja popular, pangeran sekolah yang sangat sukai semua orang stalker dari namja preman. Terdengar sangat konyol bukan tapi ini kenyataan.

Ketika kelas 2 aku dan dia sekelas, aku dan dia duduk sebangku, aku gugup, karena aku duduk denganya. Karena aku sempat berharap bisa duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dia terlihat tidak suka duduk denganku, akhirnya dia pindah tempat duduk 2 bangku di belakangku. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku kyu.

Aku selalu mendapatkan sebuah surat bersampul waran biru yang selalu ada di lokerku, surat itu menenangkanku, dan surat itu membuat aku merasa dekat dengan si penulis seakan akan dia mengerti diriku. Seandainya si pengirim surat itu adalah dia Kim Yesung sayangnya tak mungkin. Karena dia sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat kepadaku ani ke pada semua orang.

Apakah rasa cintaku ini harus mati Yesung? karena dirimu yang begitu sangat jauh untuk aku rangkuh. Tolong beri aku sedikit celah untuk bisa bersamamu, karena walaupun aku seorang pangeran sekolah aku juga sangat ingin kau lihat sebagai Ryeowook. Dan tolong jangan benci aku.

* * *

**Author POV**

seorang namja manis sedang berlari sepanjang koridor, dia sudah terlambat karena bangun kesiangan, tanpa dia duga dia menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di tengah koridor dengan santainya.

Brukkk

"Apoooooo"

Namja mains itu mencoba melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak, bertapa terkejutnya dia karena orang yang dia tabrak adalah...

"Ye...Yesung-ssi...Mi...Mianhe...ak...aku terburu buru" setelah berkata seperti itu Namja manis yang kita ketahui adalah Kim Ryeowook atau biasa di panggil wookie ini pingsan, dan sang tersangka malah melotot lalu menangkap tubuh Wookie

"Haisss... baby... kenapa malah pingsan, apa aku begitu menakutkan? aku kan belum berkata apa - apa"

setelah itu Yesung pun mengangkat tubuh wookie yang tak sadarkan diri dan membawa Wookie keruang Kesehatan.

**di ruang kesehatan. **

"Kim Sonsengnim..."

"Nde Yesung-ssi? kau mau bolos kelas lagi"

"Ani... aku membawa Kim Ryeowook, dia pingsan"

"MWO? sini baringkan dia di ranjang, apa yang kau lakukan Yesung-ssi"

"Belum di apa - apakan kok sonse dia dah pingsan"

PLETAK

"Apooooo Hyung... sakittt"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pabooo"

"Aku tak melakukan apa - pun, tadi dia menabrakku lalu pingsan hyung"

"Bohong...hyung gak percaya"

"Yah teserah deh hyung, tunggu dia sadar ajah lalu tanya... aku pergi dulu yah pay - pay hyung"

"Yakkk... Sungie paboooo mau kemana kau haissss anak ini " setelah itu Kim sonse memeriksa Wookie lalu melanjutkan perjaanya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

ada yang mau tahu hubungan antara kim sonse dengan Kim yesung si brandalan sekolah? Kim seonse atau biasa di panggil Heechul songsenim atau si cantik yang menakutkan guru kesehatan, jadi bisa di bayangkan hanya beberapa murid yang benar - benar sakit akan tinggal di uks termasuk Yesung yang dah kebal dengan ke galakan sang hyung.

tak berapa lama Wookie pun sadar

"Engh..."

"Kau sudah sadar Kim Ryeowook"

"Ne, Kim sonse...tapi kenapa aku bisa ada di sini, haduhhhh aku terlamabat"

"Ne, tadi kau di bawa kemari oleh yesung-ssi, dan soal keterlambatanmu, sonse sudah mengabari sonse yang mengajar kelasmu tadi"

"MWO...Ye...Yesung-ssi membawaku kemari?"

"Ne... katanya kau menabrak dia lalu kau pingsan? apa benar?"

"Ah...n...ne sonse"

"Kau gak usah takut dengan dia katakan yang sebenarnya, biar aku hukum anak itu"

"Eh... ani sonse, yang di katakan Yesung-ssi benar, aku tadi sedang berlari karena aku telambat, aku menabrak yesung-ssi karena aku tak melihat kedepan, dan soal aku pingsan tadi kepalaku mendadak sakit, jadi yesung-ssi gak salah sonse"

"mmm...Ne baiklah... setelah istirahat kau sudah boleh masuk kelasmu"

"Ne, gomawa Kim sonse..."

"Kalau begitu... aku pergi dulu ne"

"Ne"

Kim sonse Keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan tak lama kemudian pintu ruang kesehatan kembali terbuka

Krieeetttt

"Kim Sonse..."

"Eng... Kim Sonse baru saja keluar Yesung-ssi"

"Oh... Ne, Kau sudah sadar Ryoewook-ssi" Yesung mendekat ke arah Wookie

"Ah...Ne..."

"Kalau Begitu aku duluan ne"

"..."

Saat Yesung akan Keluar, Wookie menarik Baju Yesung pelan

Sreet

"Ne...Wae"

"Ani...Gomawa Yesung-ssi sudah membawaku kemari"

"Ah...Ne..."

Setelah itu Yesung Keluar saat di pintu dia sempat berkata.

"Gak perlu memakai embel - embel ssi, Kim Ryeowook panggil Yesung atau hyung juga boleh"

"Ah...Ne...Yesungie"

**_Ups Keceplosan_ **

"MWO? apa tadi"

"Eh...Ani hyung"

"Jinjaa? kok aku mendengarnya lain yah wookie"

"Wookie?"

"Eh...eng...itu..."

akhirnya Yesung mendekati wookie dia tak jadi keluar dari ruang kesehatan

"Kim ryeowook emmm boleh hyung manggil wookie"

"Eng...boleh hyung"

setalh itu tak ada oborlan lagi suasana canggung hingga.

" Wookie... maukah kau jadi namjachinguku"

"MWO?"

"Kalau tak mau juga gpp kok, mianhe sudah mengatakan yang aneh, lagian masa pangeran sekolah pacaran sama berandalan sekolah pasti kau malu kan, mian kau straight aku lupa... mungkin ada yeoja yang kau suka,"

"Aku mau hyung..."

"MWO? apa?'

"Aku bilang aku mau menjadi namjachingumu hyung... aku... aku mencintaimu hyung sejak pertama masuk sekolah ini"

"Baby saranghae...neomu neomu saranghae, hyung akan menjagamu, hyung juga mencintaimu dengan tulus baby"

"Ne, hyung nado saranghae... tapi janji ne...hyung mesti berubah..."

"Ne...hyung akan berubah, demi baby wook"

"Ne Hyung Gomawa"

Yesung pun mendekati Wookie dan memeluknya, dan setelah itu mereka berciuman hanya ciuman menyalurkan cinta bukan ciuman nafsu, sementara di luar ruangan.

"Kim sonse kenapa diluar? kenapa tidak masuk"

"Hannie sini..."

"Wae..."

Cup~

"Hennim... kita ini di sekolahaan... kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana"

"Biarkan saja... hannie lihat mereka berdua serasi kan"

"Yesung dan wookie? Ne... akhirnya berandalan sekolah insaf ne"

"Ne, hannie... penantian panjang mereka berakhir sudah"

"Cinta memang luar biasa nde"

"Ne... kau benar Hannie..."

"Tapi apa kau rela, adik iparmu kehilangan ke pejakaanya sekarang"

"MWO..."

KIm Heechul pun mendobrak pintu dan berteriak

"KIM YESUNG... JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM DI SEKOLAH"

end

**Author Curcol:**

pernah baca? dulu Ri pernah buat versi Kyumin tapi gak di lanjut, ini lanjutanya versi Yewook, kekeke Yewook is real, DAN mian kalo ceritanya geje dan aneh... dan mian kalo gak dapet feelnya hehehe

mohon reviewnya, masukan buat Ri please setidaknya memperbaiki tulisan2x ri mungkin, Gomawa


End file.
